Its my choice and not yours
by Laq d' Lait
Summary: Its officially 'Sasuke needs to become best friends with Kiba Day' in Narutos' mind, but the Uchiha has other ideas. After all, its HIS choice, and not the dobes'. SasuNaru! :D. Please read and review, thank you. Rated M for language and etc. ;D.


**{/AN:**

**Finally got around to doing my SasuNaru Fanfic! Yes! :D.**

**I'm so happy now.**

**Ahahah.**

**Please enjoy!**

**The story is set DURING Team 7 days, right after Tsunade becomes Hokage.**

**And BEFORE the Country Of Tea mission.**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW.**

**^-^**

**NO FLAMING.**

Sasuke had a problem.

Not just any Sasuke on the streets, by the way.

This was _Uchiha _Sasuke.

The name spoke for itself.

And as anyone with a brain knew, when an Uchiha had a problem, the Uchiha would not stop till they had solved the problem.

_Through all means possible._

The problem was called Inuzuka Kiba.

Also, problem part 2 was called Uzumaki Naruto.

Actually, the basic problem was Kiba, the dog shit.

For some strange reason unknown to him, the blonde dobe had decided that today was 'Me, Kiba and Sasuke are Best Friends Day' and had dragged them all to Ichiraku, for, no surprise here, ramen.

Besides using a kunai to shield his face from the on coming splatter of soup that Naruto was making (He was literally sparring with the brown liquid), he couldn't help noticing with absolutely no malicious intent to kill the Dog Shit (Lie) that said Dog Shit kept _touching _the blonde shinobi.

It wasn't as if it was an accidental touch either. Oh no.

It was so obviously, purely, 100% intentional.

IT, kept touching HIM.

First it started out on the hands, Sasuke observed with keen eyes. Kiba had oh so accidently slipped his grasp on a pair of wooden chopsticks and his hand had somehow miraculously bumped into Narutos' own tan hand.

But of course, Naruto being Naruto, the idiot that he was, he didn't realise it and just yelled "ITADAKIMASU!", clapping his hands together before starting to eat.

And that was just his first bowl. Sasuke noted with slight amusement that the dobe was on his 10th bowl. And his stomach was jutting out.

There was a sudden urge to poke the stomach of his team mate, but he resisted the urge. After all. He was an Uchiha. Control and seemingly emotionless facades were his specialty. He was the guy who made girls swoon, fall down and go to heaven for 7 full minutes. He probably also was the guy who made other guys re-evaluate their orientation after just having a glance at his flawlessly handsome face. He was the guy who was a total genius, and graduated from the Academy as the Number 1 Rank Rookie.

Ah yes.

_That _was Uchiha Sasuke.

However, he didn't expect some thing so trivial and meager to get under his skin.

After the Chopsticks Calamity (as Sasuke had dubbed it in his mind) , happened the Ramen Roadshow. No seriously. It really seemed like a Roadshow. The dark haired shinobi watched with much irritation that the idiot and the dog shit were literally sucking off their ramen.

The way the two pursed their lips and looked as if they were tenderly kissing the stringy noodles was enough to make Sasuke want to burn down the whole shop with his Fireball No Jutsu. But then again, he couldn't. It would waste his chakra _and _his money.

_Then again…_

The two still had the nerve to face each other and talk (how they did that he would never understand) while they made out with their noodles. Although, he had to admit that Naruto looked kinda cute with his mouth all stuffed with Ramen. He looked like a golden goldfish. Which was appropriate, the Uchiha thought. Goldfish were _supposed _to be golden. Hence the name GOLDfish. And not orange. Althought Naruto really did look like a walking Golden Boy, with his shiny hair that shimmered in the sunlight and gave the perfect match to his big blue eyes…

Not that, any of it actually mattered to Sasuke. Not at all.

"Swuffshukae!" A rather pathetic attempt at pronouncing his name came from the blonde dobe with his mouth stuffed full of ramen. He did look rather stupid (cute) actually, what with his cheeks all puffed out like a chipmunks'. Eyes widening, the Kyuubi container smiled up at him with all the happiness he could muster.

Which obviously was a lot.

"Hn." Sasukes' face showed no sign of emotion as he turned his focus to Narutos' stupid (not adorable) puffed up face.

Said blonde hastily swallowed his noodles with a pout and let out a tone of voice not far from sounding like a whine coming from a lost puppy.

Sasuke found himself glaring at Kiba when he thought of the word 'Puppy'. Damn. He needed to regain control. He was an Uchiha for goodness sake.

"Teme! You need to eat! Try some ramen please, it's really good!" Naruto held up the bowl of ramen, his teeth shining like the idiotic Gai-Sensei. The dobe looked exactly like something that just came out of a commercial. A small smile crept onto Sasukes' face, luckily without anyone's realisation. It stayed there for a full 5 seconds before disappearing.

"Just shut up and quickly finish so I can leave." Seriously, it was a full miracle why Sasuke even allowed himself to be dragged here to Ichirakus'. Then again, there were no missions (Kakashi-Sensei had mysteriously disappeared along with Iruka-Sensei) and he was just going to train when Naruto intercepted.

A pout emerged on the blondes' face, nearly causing the dark haired shinobi to fly out of his seat with a full blown nosebleed. Damn stupid small insignificant weakness to ugly (cute and totally adorable) pouts.

He needed to get out of there.

Like.

NOW.

With a hopefully last attempt at an emotionless face in front of the dobe, Sasuke flicked a finger to Narutos' forehead which caused him to yelp in pain before frowning at him. "I'm leaving, Usaratonkachi." Blue eyes widened dramatically. "Eh? Eh! No Sasuke don't! You have to eat something before you leave at least! Uh… Talk to Kiba at least! You haven't said a single word to him!"

Sasuke was about to get off the chair when Naruto interrupted. _Don't turn around. There are no tissue papers nearby and this stall is all out of tissue papers thanks to the Dobe and his best friend the dog shit. Wait. I'M his best friend. Okay. Never mind. _A grunt emerged from the raven haired boy before turning to face the blonde.

"Dog shit," He nodded in the direction of Kiba, and then cupped a hand to his mouth before letting it fall down to his side again. "I ate. Happy now, Dobe? Goodbye." Naruto glared (or at least attempted one at his best friend) before rolling his eyes in mock defeat. "Oh Teme you win again! Pssh. As if." Cue a glare from the Uchiha, which the blonde ignored. "You're going to spend the day with ME and KIBA. Whether you like it or not."

"Who says I am, Dobe?"

"If you don't I'll go around telling the whole of Konoha and Tsunade Baa-chan that we kissed during the Academy days."

A pause, a hitch in breath.

How long it lasted, Sasuke didn't take note, but he breathed out loudly in defeat. "Fine, Usaratonkachi. But don't take it as if I'm just here because of that pathetic threat. I just have nothing to do and would like to see your idea of fun." Rolling his eyes in response, Naruto just continued eating his beloved meal, happily thinking that he had won Sasukes' company for the day.

Sasuke on the other hand…

_I need to find Kakashi. Then after that I'm going to ask him how he got Iruka. Then I'm going to claim that dobe._

_MINE._

He smirked as he watched an unsuspecting Kiba eat his noodles.

_You will not win._

**Obviously this will not be a one-shot as I first hoped it would be.**

**:D.**

**Thank you for reading this far.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. YES?**

**NO FLAMING. :D.**

**Ily all.**

**-Lait. **


End file.
